Geografi, Westcrown
Parego Regicona The Parego Regicona is the local name for the large island in the centre of the city formed by two branches of the River Adivian, namely the Westchannel and the Southrun. The island is divided by a number of canals and surrounded by an encircling wall with chained arches spanning the entrances to the internal canals. In times of war and civil disobedience chains can be hoisted between the arches to prevent access to the Regicona. Lifting bridges cross the canals at regular intervals which can be hoisted aloft to allow the passage of water craft through the city. The nobility of Westcrown have their manors on this island.2 Rego Corna : The Rego Corna, or "Crown Sector", was once the most important real estate in all Cheliax as it holds the old Imperial Court, the Korradath, and its associated buildings. The Rego in made up of the three island of Impriax, Dlaratha and Siraon. The houses of the Drovenge and Oberigo families occupy the islands of Impriax and Siraon respectively. The Julistarc estate is located on the Dlaratha island.3 Rego Laina : Rego Laina, or "Blade Sector", is compromised of the islands of Islatra and Triam. Laina is named for the armouries and smithies located here. Triam island holds the estates of the Grulios and Dioso families, whilst Islatra is occupied by the estate of house Salisfer. The oldest occupied building in all Westcrown is the Staviancara which as the honour of being the residence of the Regidottari captain Lhiana Strikis. The Trivardum, once seat of power for the Houses Oberigo, Drovenge, andJulistarc before Westcrown became the capital of Cheliax is now occupied by merchants, and holds the Tricalista tavern and the residence of the Taldan ambassador Vors Kyniar of Oppara. The floating market, Miratanza, trades foodstuff and other goods to the noble houses of the Regicona. 3 Rego Aerum : Rego Aerum, or "Treasure Sector" is made up of the Siar, Ghiam, and Karhal islands. The Southernmost island was made an exclusive city park (due largely to the mysterious inability to complete any buildings attempted there -- a long and strange history of accidents in the area) in 4040 AR.4 Parego Dospera The Parego Dospera ("Despair's Alter") is the ruined northern section of the city that has fallen into ruin. It was once known as Rego Plea, once home servants, lesser trades, and house slaves).5 Rego Cader : Rego Cader or "Dead Sector", was once known as Rego Plea, is the northernmost section of Westcrown. The illicit Dusk Market can be found in Cader, though it rarely sets up in the same place twice. The run-to-ruin park land of Cader known as the Ramble Gardens are a source of rare herbs and even some exotic (and often deadly) plant life. There are even rumors that in recent times members of the nobility have been releasing captives into the Rego Cader and then hunting them down like animals for entertainment. 6 Rego Cura : Rego Crua, or "Blood Sector" is the home of the slave trade in Westcrown. Crua is walled of from the the ruins of Calder by a wall broken only by the Obrigan Gate. Buildings of note in Rego Crua are the Pleatra, a massive slave market, and theWalcourt building, an abandoned temple that rumoured to be haunted.5 Parego Spera Parego Spera is the still prosperous section of city were trade trumps politics. The longest canal in the city can be found in Spera as well as the two great Pegasi Bridges which date back to the days of Aroden. The three sub-sectors that make up Spera are Scripa, Pena and Sacero. The canal, or Canaroden, is a much-visited spot by tourists because of a quite unique feature: running along the northern wall carved impressions of the twelve guises that Aroden used to walk Golarion: beggar, thief, fisherman, hunter, shepherd, farmer, soldier, merchant, tailor, craftsman, artist, and scholar. Although there has been much defacing of the images of Aroden over the last hundred years, the damage has mysteriously disappeared.5 Rego Scripa : Rego Scripa or "Scribe Sector" is home to the city garrison of the Order of the Rack Hellknights, housed in the ex-scriptorium,Taranik House.7 Rego Pena : Rego Pena or "Coin Sector" is the location of many of the cities nouveau-riche merchant class. The most notable building in the sector is the sealed and allegedly haunted Delvehaven Pathfinder lodge. : Största delen av äventyren kommer ske här! Rego Sacero : Rego Sacero or "Priest Sector" contains the truly huge Arodennama statue of Aroden and associated buildings and is by far the most impressive building in Westcrown. The Qatada Nessudidia temple to Asmodeus and the Sanqatada Cinqardacathedral of the five founders also dominate the sector. The Qatada Nessudidia is notable for its great crystalline skylight, which glows an unholy red at all times. The upscale tavern the Gargling Gargoyle sits on the docks along northeastern Rego Sacero.8 The Lord major's manor and the Imperial marina can also be found in Sacero.7